Talk:Episode 38: The Fenrir of Fate!/@comment-3493584-20140927043419
Well, seeing as no one else has taken a shot at making a summary for this episode today, I may as well try it *cracks knuckles and begins typing* Welcome to SpartenX’s summary So we begin our show with our protagonist’s class getting free booster packs. Ah, the perks of going to a school that teaches you children’s trading card games. Kiri is stuck trying to decide which pack to pull, and baku decides to give him some advice that backfires immediately when he tries to demonstrate it. Kiri then asks gao for help choosing, and as Gao grabs grabs Kiri’s hand in a scene that will either have shippers squeezing in delight, or howling with rage. He pulled an SP?! Lucky son of a- ….I have been informed that there are certain words I’m not allowed to use on here due to the possibility of children being around. Anyway, I don’t think I’ve noticed it before, but this episode seems to imply that each pack you get will only give you cards from a specific world. Don’t really have any joke about that, just something kind of neat. So after the opening we find Kiri building a new legend world deck (with the help of Gao, Baku, and kuguru) based around the SP, Fenrir. During this session, kiri find’s an excellent combo using Fenrir and glepnir. A combo with 2 cards where both are present in each other’s arts, truly Kiri is a prodigy. With the deck built they head to castle to test it out against one of Gao’s decks. However while the shop manager sets up the stage kiri gets a call from his dad, so he tells the gang they can use the stage for another fight while he takes the call. And wouldn’t you know it, kazane happens to be right there for Gao to fight. So it turns out that Kiri’s dad has been transferred, meaning Kiri will have to pack up and move that night and also transfer to a new school….again (I’m starting to wonder who moves around more; Kiri or Gus from recess). Kiri takes the news pretty hard, considering he’s made some very close friends. Kiri heads over to stage to watch Gao and Kazane’s fight (which Gao wins, shock of all shocks). Baku makes mention of Gao and kazane being rivals, which kiri finds odd since the two haven’t known each other long. Baku replies that it’s because the two are so well matched that it doesn’t matter that they haven’t known each other that long. Kuguru chimes in saying that it can also some down to the person, someone who you haven’t known for long may be someone you remember for years, but someone who you’ve known for a while may not have made a lasting impression. This triggers a flashback for Kiri about the last time he transferred schools. Somhow I don’t envision this going well. As Kiri was leaving a classmate of his brought down a box of his stuff that he left, saying that the two are friends. Then we cut to three months later when Kiri sees this classmate (Akira) again. Please tell this isn’t going where I think its going. Kiri goes up to Akira and says hi……and Akira has forgotten all about Kiri (it did go where I thought it was going). Man, this kid is just so callous about having completely forgotten Kiri, and then immediately ditches Kiri to go hang out with a friend. Dude, do you not notice how you are crushing his soul?! You know what; Akira has just earned the coveted “SpartenX’s most hated character in this show” award. Kiri fears this will happen again with his new friends, and so decides he needs to make a lasting impression. He figures if he fight’s Gao he’ll just lose and be barely remembered, but if he beats kizane, Gao’s rival, he’s sure to be remembered. So Kiri challenges Kazane to a fight instead of Gao. A fight that Davide observes. The first turns go by, with Kiri starting to set up his combo, while Kazane shows off how her deck combines dungeon enemy and adventurers. After kazane’s second turn puts him in a bind, but he realises he can’t give up because this fight is about making Gao-senpai notice him. You know I was just making a joke with the shipping bit earlier, but I’m starting to think bushi can’t write a show where one character looks up to the other, without it looking like they have a crush on them as well. So kiri gets his second wind and finishes setting up his combo, allowing him to bring out Fenrir for a third attack. A Fenrir that is rather small consider the original myth’s said his open jaw reached from the earth to the sky. Davide is noticeably impressed by the move. Fenrir(who looks and sounds awesome by the way) goes for the kill, but kazane blocks the attack crushing his Kiri’s hopes and dreams of victory. So as kizane finishes the game, Kiri goes into a little inner monologue about how he will now be forgotten again, with only Gao noticing how crushed the guy seems. Though ironically enough, as Kiri laments being forgotten for not being good enough, baku and kugur are complementing him on doing so well with a deck he just made, and Davide see’s Kiri’s potential as a disaster member. As Gao gets to class, the teacher breaks the news about Kiri having transferred to another school, with his friends rather upset, both that he left and that he never told them. Meanwhile, Davide appears to Kiri and offers to be his new……..friend. Next week, kiri gets a new look, ice blade joker, and decides to go all yandere over Gao.